


【尤桐】片翼Exiler #7

by varinlaice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 過不了審的親嘴
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 10





	【尤桐】片翼Exiler #7

「我、我喜歡桐人。不是作為朋友，是想和你在一起的那種喜歡......」

尤吉歐說著垂下了頭，同時吸了口氣把對方的手握得更緊。

「我想待在你身邊，快樂的時候就相擁而笑，悲傷的時候就相擁而泣——我希望能夠成為讓你可以放心依賴的存在，成為你在這個廣闊的人界的歸所。」

雖說已經猜出了些端倪，可聽見這番告白的當下，果然還是無法不感到驚訝——桐人不得佩服自己的第六感，只是沒想到「親近的存在」所指的不是對方最要好的親友。

即使自己對那個吻並不覺得討厭，但接受對方的心意、和他交往又是另一回事。本人可能沒有自覺但他可是長著一張俊顏，加上體貼細心又溫柔的性格，肯定會很受女孩子歡迎吧。如果答應了他才發現自己不能接受跟同性戀愛，那不僅是在浪費雙方的時間，更會深深傷害他的心。

可是關係瀕危破裂的不安、焦躁，以被親吻過後心臟的悸動，似乎已經道明了自己的真實想法。

將近三十秒的沉默。青年清晰聽見精靈深呼吸的聲音，不知道對方會有何反應的忐忑使心跳聲吵得幾乎讓人懷疑對方是否也能聽見。

打破煎熬的靜默的是精靈呼喚青年的聲音。後者起初不敢望向自己的心上人，然而精靈並沒有放棄、再次說出他的名字，不變的溫柔聲線總算使他安心些許，於是才緩緩抬頭看向對方。

精靈的瞇緊雙眼的臉猝不及防地在臉前放大，雖然只有一瞬，但尤吉歐很肯定自己的唇被觸碰了那麼一下。腦袋一時之間轉不過來的青年就這麼怔在了原地，臉燙得像全身上下的血液都聚集於此，說不定頭頂下一秒便會冒煙。

「桐人......」

即使妖精側過臉、墨黑的短髮遮住了他大半的表情，也不難看見他那通紅的臉頰。青年覺得自己的臉此刻大概也跟他一樣紅得像熟成的蘋果，乾咳兩聲清了清無法好好發聲的喉嚨，過於興奮而微抖的雙手依然緊握著對方。

「我這是，在做夢嗎......？」

話音剛落便被精靈敲了一下的青年吃疼地叫了聲，然後伸手捂住被敲疼的頭頂；罪魁禍首則先是噗哧地笑了出聲，無視對方的抱怨又把他髮揉得一團亂。

「這下知道你不是在做夢了吧？」

「......嗯。」

淚明明本該早就流乾，得到接納的喜悅與安心卻還是讓眼眶發熱。

「怎麼辦，我現在好開心啊。」

青年忍住了馬上擁住對方的衝動，倒是又牽起了那比自己小了一點的手，更大膽地與他十指緊扣起來。

「我想再來一次......可以嗎？」

精靈先是露出了疑惑的表情，終於理解到「再來一次」所指為何便瞠目結舌、臉也唰的一下變得紅通通一片，半晌才以極小的幅度微微點頭答應。

得到許可的青年逐漸靠近對方，直到彼此之間剩下不到三厘米的距離時卻突然停下，直直盯著妖精的、熾熱的翠綠雙瞳中孕滿了興奮與期待。

「桐人，閉上眼？」

精靈聞言順從地闔上雙眼，身體明顯地緊繃著，眉微微蹩起、纖長的睫毛也顫抖起來——雖然很想繼續欣賞這麼可愛的反應，但再讓他等下去他可能就會回心轉意了。青年再次慢慢湊近精靈，深吸一口氣後也閉上了眼、側過頭吻上那雙櫻紅的薄唇。

一開始只是稍作停留、像蜻蜓點水般的輕吻。光是一次還無法滿足，意猶未盡的青年貪心地又在對方唇上落下好幾個吻，每次停留的時間都變得更長，最後趁著對方嘴唇微張時將舌頂進溫熱的口腔內。

沒有預計到對方會作出如斯行動的精靈渾身顫了一下、馬上想要往後逃離，然而青年也立刻一手環上他腰、一手置於他後腦勺把人擁回自己面前。來回掃過排列整齊的貝齒，後挑起躲藏的軟舌、時而輕咬時而吮吸，懷裡人也漸漸沒了反抗，嘗試笨拙地回應青年。在氧氣即將耗盡之際放開那麼一瞬、換了氣便迫不及待地又再纏綿起來，這次則是探進更深入的地方，舌尖擦過上顎後再次與精靈交纏起來，從唇縫洩露出來的含糊不清的哼聲無疑是在搧風點火，引誘青年進一步掠奪對方的空氣。

感覺衣服被拉扯、肩也被無力地又捶又推，青年想著他應該是終於透不過氣來了，再不捨也只好放開那雙軟唇，唾液在兩人間牽成一條銀絲。不論哪方的胸膛都在急速起伏、迫切地想要汲取更多氧氣，心跳也為了加緊將氧氣運至全身而變得急促。精靈有如黑曜石的雙眸盈滿淚水，眼角像剛大哭過一場般泛紅，就連耳根也染上了一層好看的嫩紅。青年壓下了現在馬上把他推倒在草坪上的慾望，伸指拭去從他嘴角流下的、無法及時被嚥下的涎液，然後露出一個有些腼腆的微笑。

「怎麼辦，我真的好喜歡桐人。」

「......好了好了不用說這麼多遍，你都不會害羞的嗎？」

縱然嘴上如此說著又轉過了頭挪開視線，可精靈還是回應對方般地握緊了他牽著自己的手。雖然很想就這麼一直和他牽著手，但還有工作等待完成，再不情願也只能撒手，拿上斧頭站起身走往砍到一半的樹下。或許是心境轉變了的關係，青年感覺揮動手上的斧頭變得輕鬆許多。

精靈總有種尤吉歐過了一下午就變成了甚麼黏人的大型犬的錯覺——不論去哪他都一直緊跟在自己身邊，只要有一隻手空著就會牽著自己的手不放，當然傍晚回村的路上也不例外。自從自己接受了他的告白，青年的嘴角便一直隱約地向上揚，雖然看起來有點傻乎乎的，但他似乎高興得身邊幾乎都要冒出粉紅粉紅的小花花來了。

既然能讓「戀人」心情變好的話那就罷了。精靈也跟著勾起唇，快要走出森林的陰影才猛地想起不能就這麼大搖大擺地出去，停下腳步、與青年交換了一個眼神才隱去身影，穿過村子的南門再走大概四、五梅爾的距離，回到了熟悉的置物小屋。

青年一如既往地先放好隨身物品再前往交付薪柴、拿到薪資後帶上兩人份的晚餐折返小屋，甫打開門精靈懶洋洋地躺在稻穗堆積成的床上的模樣便映入眼簾。為免對方躺著躺著就被拖進夢鄉，前者便把他整個人拉起來讓他坐好，然後自己也和他並肩而坐。

吃飽喝足後才閒聊了片刻青年便再次行動，這次直接把妖精按到乾稻草堆上就往他唇上去，就要觸碰到時卻被突然擋在兩人之間的手阻止了動作。

「那個～......尤吉歐君，能不能先等一下？」

青年對此皺了皺眉，然而並沒退開半點，唇就這麼貼在對方的掌心上。

「為甚麼？」

「今天已經親了好幾次了，已經夠了吧？」

妖精一邊說著一邊回想起中午的事，臉頰漸漸染上一層紅暈。

「還不夠。我還有很多想對桐人做的事。」

青年幾近不容拒絕地回答了對方，抓起他礙事的手按在床上封住他的動作，然後俯身堵住那張嘰嘰喳喳要自己停下的嘴。

伸舌舔舐那兩片唇瓣、好幾次誘導他主動張開嘴都以失敗告終。既然如此只能來硬的了——青年咬了精靈的下唇一下，趁著他因疼痛而分心悶哼出聲之際將那雙唇強行撬開，銜住落荒而逃的軟舌與其交纏共舞。身下人抗拒掙扎的動作隨著缺氧逐漸沒了力氣，只能緊皺眉頭、瞇著雙眼嗯嗯出聲作為最後的反抗。

雖然很想順從腦海裡慫恿自己繼續的聲音，但這樣下去只是在強迫對方做他不想做的事。要是不顧及對方的意願、一意孤行而引致他的不快就本末倒置了。理智在最後關頭獲勝，頭腦總算冷靜下來的青年放開了拘束著精靈的手，為他整理好被自己弄亂的衣領。

「......話先說在前頭，我不是討厭或者沒辦法接受那種事，你可不要又亂想。」

妖精的話直接一箭中的，被看穿了心裡話的青年一瞬露出了心虛的表情。

「我只是覺得進展好像有點太快。我又不會明天就突然消失不見，不用這麼著急也行不是嗎？」

精靈說罷伸手勾住青年的脖頸將他摟近自己。後者與精靈沉默地相視片刻才順勢伏到他身上、讓彼此的胸膛緊貼，雙手摟著人腰肢、把臉埋進他頸窩裡，闔上眼靜靜地感受對方的心跳。

把柔軟的髮絲揉得凌亂不堪，就算青年抬頭以那雙綠瞳不滿地盯著自己，精靈也並未停下手上的動作。

「桐人到底為甚麼這麼喜歡把我當成小孩子？」

「有嗎？」

「明明就有，你現在不還是在不停摸我的頭嗎？」

甫伸手撥開遮擋視線的前髮，髮型便又被無情地摧殘，這使得青年眉間的皺褶又再加深了幾分。

「可是尤吉歐君就是小孩子啊。只是牽個手就一個人傻笑起來，哥哥我忍不住想疼愛這個可愛的小朋友——」

精靈咧嘴露出惡作劇般的笑容，另一隻手也挪到亞麻色的腦袋上搔來搔去，不把對方的頭髮變成鳥窩不罷休。不甘服輸的青年撇了撇嘴也開展反擊，雙手探進黑色的風衣裡、隔著貼身的內衣若有若無地沿著腰身的曲線輕撓。

這招對妖精的效果相當顯著，不出一會他便把魔爪從那頭亂糟糟的軟髮上收回、狂笑著想要從青年身下逃開。後者也沒有輕易放過他的意思，不顧他的雙腿在自己身旁亂踢，掀起單薄的內衣就是一頓狂撓，就算聽見他夾雜著慘叫地求饒也不住手。

「我認輸......我認輸了，噗哈、尤吉歐不是小孩子，所以拜托快放過我吧！！」

終於得到解放的桐人瞬間像脫力般氣喘吁吁地癱在床上，右手捂著笑過頭而隱隱作痛的肚子，躺在他身旁的尤吉歐也同樣喘著粗氣。

「還挺能幹的嘛......」

「先動手的可是桐人，我只是反擊而己......」

「幹著這麼孩子氣的事，還說自己不是小孩子......」

「喜歡亂搞別人的頭髮的桐人不也是小孩子嗎！」

拌嘴的起因實在太過無厘頭，兩人不禁又再失笑。安靜下來的桐人感到擱在身旁的手被悄然牽上，側過頭一看，方才還在和自己哄笑的青年已閉上了雙眼。

「你不回家嗎？」

「嗯，想跟你待在一起。」

「這樣啊。」

精靈喃喃著把青年的手拉過來，將頭枕到上面便翻身依偎在後者懷中。

「早點睡吧，晚安。」

上臂突然被重物壓住的異樣感覺讓半睡半醒的尤吉歐皺了皺眉，睜眼只見妖精把自己的手臂當成枕頭理直氣壯地枕著。翌日起床手肯定會整隻麻掉，可青年終究還是任了對方，也側過身摟住他才真正入眠。


End file.
